<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Go by symphie5493</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856802">Let's Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphie5493/pseuds/symphie5493'>symphie5493</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Gen, Hurt Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphie5493/pseuds/symphie5493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Jay gets hurt on a call and wants to avoid the hospital at all costs, calls Will to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay leaned against the brick wall, catching his breath, as Adam tackled the offender to the ground and Atwater pulled his cuffs from his belt. Hailey jogged over to him from behind the building.</p><p>"You good?" she asked.</p><p>He loosened the grip he had on his elbow slightly, trying to appear casual, and grinned at her.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm good..." he trailed off, turning away and walking toward their car.</p><p>She reached out to stop him, catching his left arm and pulling back to turn him back toward her.</p><p>"Shit, Hailey!" Jay muttered, grabbing his left arm in his other hand and pulling it tight against him, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>"Jay!" she accused, trying to move the shoulder of his jacket out of the way to see his injury.</p><p>He quickly turned his upper body, twisting away from her reach and shooting a quick glance at the rest of the team. Adam had put the offender in the squad car and was directing them back to the district. He was almost out of time before the rest of the team took notice.</p><p>"It's fine. It'll pop back in. Just give me a minute," he said, keeping his voice low.</p><p>"Halstead!" he heard Voight shout. "You good?"</p><p>Jay took a deep breath and swallowed the pain, looking up to make eye contact with his Sargeant. </p><p>"I'm good, Sarg," he said, trying his best to be convincing and moving toward their cars again.</p><p>Voight reached out and deliberately clapped his hand on Jay's left shoulder. Jay inhaled sharply and felt the sweat break out on his forehead, gritting his teeth.</p><p>Voight shook his head and looked to Haley, "Call it in. Get him an ambo."</p><p>Jay shook his head hard and protested, "Sarg! I'm fine!"</p><p>Hank rolled his eyes and set his stand wide, crossing his arms and staring at his detective as he said, "Fire your weapon. Right now. And we'll call you fine."</p><p>Jay set his jaw and released his grip on his left arm, reaching for his gun with his right hand. Bringing it to his other arm, he forced himself to grip it loosely with his left hand and slowly started to raise the weapon. He only made it a few inches before the lack of strength from his shoulder caused his grip to fall and he winced, immediately grabbing his arm again with his right hand and pulling it toward him.</p><p>"Right..." Voight said, smiling. </p><p>"Just, don't call it in," Jay pleaded. "Hailey, take my phone and call Will. He'll come."</p><p>Hailey looked to Voight for approval, moving toward Jay. Voight nodded once before turning around and walking back toward the cars. Jay breathed a sigh of relief as Hailey reached him.</p><p>"Back left--" he started to tell her.</p><p>"I know," she said, pulling his phone from his pocket and searching his contacts.</p><p>"Just tell him to hurry," Jay said, sliding down to sit with his back against the building, still holding his left arm to his chest.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The gravel crunched and the whole team looked up to see the vehicle turning into the alley. Jay dropped his head and sighed as an ambulance rounded the corner.</p><p>“Really?!” Jay said, as Will climbed out of the ambulance. “I’m fine!”</p><p>“Look, man. I needed a ride here, they were already at the ED, and this way I didn’t have to carry my own supplies, okay?” he said, rolling his eyes. “What happened?” </p><p>“Chasing an offender down the back staircase,” Hailey responded, pointing to the alley where they’d finally caught the suspect. “He swung around the banister on the last floor and pulled his shoulder out.”</p><p>Will squatted down in front of where his brother sat and put both hands on Jay’s shoulder. Jay set his jaw and took in a sharp breath as Will prodded the injury. </p><p>“I already know the answer to this, but can I give you something for the pain?” Will asked.</p><p>“Just pop it back in, Will…” Jay said, frustrated.</p><p>“Okay, okay, c’mon,” Will said, helping Jay stand and leading him to sit on the back of the ambulance.</p><p>Jay sat down and made eye contact with Voight, clearly communicating he hated the audience.  </p><p>“You got this, Doc?” Voight asked.</p><p>Will nodded, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Okay, we’ve got work to do. Let’s go,” Voight said to the rest of the team, clearing them from the area. “Hailey, you stay.”</p><p>Hailey nodded, never intending on leaving her partner there alone.</p><p>Jay sighed, relieved as the crowd dissipated and he was left only with his partner, his brother, and the two paramedics he’d met briefly a few times before. The pain wasn’t terrible as long as his arm wasn’t moving and he felt more relaxed that his brother had taken point while the paramedics hung back.</p><p>“Hailey, give me a hand,” Will said, yanking the sheet off the stretcher and swinging it in a circle between his hands, turning the fabric into a make-shift rope. He carefully looped it under Jay’s injured arm and handed both ends to her. </p><p> “What do I do?” she asked.</p><p>“Stand on that side,” Will said, pointing to Jay’s non-injured side. “When I say go, I just need you to pull hard on the sheet. I need counter-force.” </p><p>Hailey nodded and stole a quick glance at Jay who was still gripping his elbow tightly, keeping his arm from moving. Jay felt Hailey staring at him and sat up straighter, making eye contact with her and nodding his approval of her help.</p><p>“Okay, Jay. Can you let go of your elbow?” Will asked, standing directly in front of him.</p><p>Jay slowly loosened his grip on his injured arm, letting Will replace it with his own hand. </p><p>“I want you to hold the inside of my elbow, and I’m going to support your arm, okay?” he said, guiding Jay’s hand. Jay felt the shock of pain run from his fingers through his shoulder as he did as he was told and grasped Will’s arm loosely.</p><p>Will placed his left hand gently on Jay’s injured shoulder, setting his thumb lightly on the joint. </p><p>“Take a deep breath, Jay…” he said. </p><p>Jay did as he was instructed and closed his eyes. He gripped the bottom ledge of the rig with his right hand, keeping his head down, staring at the ground as he braced himself for the pain.</p><p>Will nodded once at Hailey and set his feet in a wide stance.</p><p>“Ready, go,” he said firmly.</p><p>Hailey pulled on the sheet and Will pulled Jay’s arm straight out, pushing forward on his shoulder with his other hand. </p><p>Jay inhaled and grit his teeth, gripping the edge of the ambulance, turning his knuckles white. He held his breath as the pain escalated, waiting for the relief that inevitably comes from the bone sliding back into the joint. Will pulled hard, but relief didn’t come. Finally, Will let Jay's arm fall again and Jay grimaced, the pain worse than before. Jay let out the breath he’d been holding and looked up at Will. Will shook his head, but didn’t wait for Jay to speak.</p><p>“Go again,” Will said to Hailey. </p><p>Jay braced himself, but not quickly enough. He groaned as the pain increased quicker than he could get a full breath. He felt the sweat roll down his forehead as he reached his right hand around Haley and gripped the side of the door frame, trying to steel himself again Will’s pull.  </p><p>As the pain climaxed, Will finally let go and Jay panted, taking short, shallow breaths trying to regain control. </p><p>“Jay, do you need a break?” he asked, his face slowly growing more concerned.</p><p>Jay wiped the sweat from his face and put his hand back on the side of the ambulance frame, gripping it hard.</p><p>“Finish it,” he choked out.  </p><p>Will sighed and nodded at Hailey, this time forcing Jay’s arm forward without warning him.</p><p>Jay cried out, much to his dismay, and immediately set his jaw, embarrassed by his own weakness. </p><p>After a few more moments of trying, Will let go of Jay’s arm and Jay immediately gripped his left elbow in his right hand again, pulling it into his chest tightly, panting to catch his breath. </p><p>“Jay, you’re too tense. I don’t think I can make this happen without giving you something,” Will said.</p><p>Jay shook his head, staring at the ground.</p><p>“Jay…” Hailey tried to reason.</p><p>“No,” Jay said firmly. “Try again.”</p><p>Will sighed and Hailey looked to him, questioning what to do.</p><p>“One more time, Jay. You’ve got scar tissue in that shoulder already. I don’t want to cause more damage,” he said, taking Jay’s arm back from his grip and getting into position again.</p><p>The pain surged as Will took his arm and his vision started to blur. Jay instinctively put out his right arm, closing his eyes and pushing Will backward.</p><p>“Wait. Just...give me a second,” he said.</p><p>Will stepped back, but kept his grip around Jay’s arm. Jay put his right hand back on the side of the frame and took a deep breath, staring at the ground beneath him. He felt Hailey put her hand on his arm and closed his eyes again, calling on his Ranger training to relax every muscle in his body and trying to focus on the feeling of Hailey’s hand on his arm instead of the searing pain crawling from his shoulder into his neck.</p><p>“Good job, Jay,” Will said, feeling his brother relax. “One more time.”</p><p>Will nodded at Hailey and pulled hard, trying for the final time to force Jay’s shoulder back into place. He silently counted to ten, pulling with all his strength. After what seemed like minutes to Jay, he finally let out a yell and his brother dropped his arm.</p><p>“Dammit!” Will said, putting his hands behind his head and stepping back, quickly thinking through his options. He grabbed the jump bag from behind where Jay sat and started looking through his supplies.</p><p>“Will, please,” Jay tried, “just try again.”</p><p>“I can’t, man,” Will said, shaking his head. “I don’t know what kind of scar tissue you’ve got from the gunshots, but I think it's keeping things from shifting back."</p><p>Will found the vial he wanted and unwrapped a syringe, plunging the needle into the vial and pulling up the clear liquid. He turned to Jay and watched the color drain from his brother’s face.</p><p>“I don’t need it. C’mon,” Jay pleaded.</p><p>Will finished drawing up the cocktail and looked to Hailey, unsure whether she knew the extent of his brother's hatred for needles and hospitals, some of the worst triggers for his PTSD. She put her hand on his good shoulder and squeezed, looking at Jay with eyes that told him she knew everything she needed to know.</p><p>"It's the only way, Jay," Will said, his tone slipping from doctor to brother. "Trust me."</p><p>Will swapped places with Hailey, standing beside Jay's good arm and moving his t-shirt sleeve up. </p><p>As soon as the alcohol swab touched his skin, Jay visibly tensed. Hailey put her hand on the side of her partner's face and turned it toward her, away from Will. Jay set his jaw and closed his eyes, the white knuckles of his right hand still holding his left arm tight against his body. </p><p>"Ready, Jay?" Will asked.</p><p>Jay didn't respond, just kept his eyes closed and his body tense. Sensing that his brother was trying his best to disassociate from the situation, Will didn't hesitate any longer before inserting the needle into Jay's arm and pressing the plunger, sending the medication into his system. </p><p>Within moments, he watched the muscles in his brother's jaw relax and acted quickly to pull the backboard into position behind him, catching his head as he lowered him back.</p><p>Hailey took Jay's limp hand off his arm and helped Will lower him backward onto the board, sighing with relief.<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The familiar smell of the hospital hit Jay's senses before anything else and he groaned. Opening his eyes and blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision, he found himself on a bed in the ED at Chicago Med. </p><p>"Dammit..." he whispered.</p><p>Hailey appeared beside him and smiled, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Get me out of here," he croaked, ignoring her question and sitting up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.</p><p>"Whoa, hang on," she said. "You don't have to stay. Will said to come get him as soon as you were awake and we could go. You just had to stay til the drugs wore off."</p><p>Jay visibly relaxed, knowing he wasn't being forced to stay.</p><p>"Do you want anything for the pain before we go?" she asked, fingering the sling now holding his healing shoulder in place.</p><p>He cut his eyes and stood up, slowing regaining his balance, and she put her arm around him.</p><p>"Let's go..." he said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>